<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Blue by Astrarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287417">Bright Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian'>Astrarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month, August 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Writer's Month 2020, no plot only fluff and sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana drive along the Pacific Coast Highway, listening to music and singing along.</p><p>(Writer's month 2020 - Day 30: joy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month, August 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana takes her eyes off the spectacular view to the west when the volume of the music begins to climb. Brittany’s grinning and pressing the volume button on the steering wheel, and she keeps pressing until every keyboard note and drum beat sends vibrations through the convertible and Santana’s body.</p><p>Santana intends to call over the music, “What?” but Brittany knows and answers before she even forms the words.</p><p>“Key change!” she yells out, her wide and free smile dazzling Santana for the moment during which she glances away from the highway ahead.</p><p>A tingle runs down Santana’s spine and through her heart, not only because of the volume of the music. It’s been years and years, and Santana still hasn’t found the words outside of song lyrics that truly express how it feels when her wife grins at her. How it really feels to know that Brittany feels the same way about Santana.</p><p>Nothing is more beautiful than Brittany. The Pacific at its best—which it is, today, sparkling blue from the ocean all the way up to the very edges of the sky—can’t hold a candle to her. The scenery in Hawaii, the lights of New York—none of it comes close. Not now, not then; not ever.</p><p>But she doesn’t need to find the words. Santana was already smiling—because they’re together, they’re on holiday, and the sun is shining brightly—and her smile grows bigger as she looks back at Brittany. She reaches out so she can brush her fingers over Brittany’s cheek.</p><p>Without looking, Brittany lifts her hand to catch Santana’s. She turns her head so she can press a soft kiss to the back of Santana’s hand, then holds their joined fingers against her cheek. Where they touch, her skin is warm, and crinkled from her smile.</p><p>When Brittany begins to bop her head in time with the melody, then lifts her voice to accompany the song, Santana giggles. She rolls her head backwards, tilting her face skyward to the sunshine and the endless blue of sky and sea, and sings along too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>